


Name Swap

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal has a terrible nighttime partner, and Ajay sorts it out. No rape, and it's only mentions of non-con, to clarify the warning. It's mostly harassment.





	Name Swap

“You look exhausted, Ajay. I hope you’re planning on going to bed soon.”

“Yeah, I was just planning on sleeping outside.”

“Outside? What for?”

“I...don’t really have anywhere to sleep…”

“Nonsense. You’re sleeping in the second safehouse from the end. Here, come with me.” Sabal led Ajay to the safehouse where there was a list of names on the side. They were in pairs, with a few crossed off and switched. 

“I wrote you with Aditi. It’s a good match, both of you seem to have quiet personalities.” 

“Which means…”

“You’re sharing a bed. It will be tight, but the heat helps when night comes and the temperature drops. On a more functional note, it helps to have partners, so if somebody doesn’t return...well, somebody notices.” Ajay sucked in a breath, nodding.

“...Okay.” Sabal smiled gently, patting him on the back.

“Aditi usually stays up late, so you’ll have the bed to yourself for a little bit before she comes to bed. There are about ten pairs in every safehouse, as you can see by the beds, and I’m in that one right over there should you need anything. The sleeping schedule does change periodically, so check it to make sure you’re still sleeping in the same place.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Sabal.” Ajay was off to the bed, yanking his jacket off and curling up with a yawn in seconds. Sabal couldn’t have been entirely sure, but he thought Ajay was asleep before he even left.

***

“Stop it!”

“You know you want it, Sabal…”

“The only thing I want is to sleep, now get your hands off of me!”

Ajay was already awake, but the hushed voices were keeping him awake. Who would do that to Sabal? Touch him without asking? When he was clearly telling her to get off? Ajay was just about to step in when he heard shifting.

“I’m going outside. I need to clean my guns.” Sabal strode out, and the woman sighed dejectedly before snuggling up to sleep like she hadn’t just assaulted Sabal. Ajay was absolutely furious. Sabal wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight...but he would tomorrow, and every other day. Ajay would make sure of it.

***

“Uh, excuse me, miss? I’m supposed to be sleeping here.” Sabal was quick to pull the woman’s hand off his chest, sitting up.

“Ajay?” Sabal looked confused. He hadn’t  
made any changes to the schedule...but then it dawned on him what Ajay was doing, and he shut his mouth. The woman sat up too, looking absolutely furious with him.

“No, you sleep over there, where you were last night.”

“That’s what I thought, but my name's been crossed out and put here. You’re sleeping with somebody called Ishani now, in another safehouse, according to the schedule.”

“That’s bullshit!” She stormed out of the safehouse, and Ajay sat on the bed next to Sabal, hearing a distant ‘what the hell!’ from the woman outside.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, feigning confusion, “You said to check the schedule, and it says I’m here tonight. Was I...rude? I didn’t mean to be…” Sabal saw right through it, and he smiled, a relieved, impressed, lopsided smile.

“No, you did everything exactly right. If you’re sleeping here now, there’s nothing that can be done. I’ll have a finalized schedule printed off in the morning.” Ajay nodded just as a young man came in, looking bewildered.

“Manjeet?”

“Sorry, Sabal, I forgot to check the schedule. Chandra just stormed into the safehouse and kicked me out to sleep with Aditi. I didn’t mean to sleep in the wrong bed…”

“From what I understand, it was a last-minute decision,” Sabal said with a smile, “Think nothing of it. Ajay, shall we get to bed?”

“Yeah, sure.” They laid down, face to face, and Ajay covered them both with the blanket and closed his eyes.

“...Thank you, Ajay. For doing that. Nobody’s ever stood up to Chandra before.” Ajay opened his eyes, smiling.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sabal.” Sabal let out a small huff of laughter and closed his eyes.

“If you say so...Goodnight, Ajay.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
